


Chapter 9

by mggislife2789



Series: What Did I Get Myself Into? [9]
Category: Criminal Minds, Spencer Reid - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 02:07:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8426779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mggislife2789/pseuds/mggislife2789
Summary: Part 9 of What Did I Get Myself Into?Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or their original stories. This is only for fun. It's where my brain goes after the credits roll. No copyright intended. Better safe than sorry. ;)





	

“Hey, babe,” you said, leaving a message on his phone, “I just wanted to say I really miss you and I can’t wait for you to get back. Call me back when you get this. I love you. Bye.”

You hung up the phone, beyond frustrated that you had to leave another message. Spencer’s job was all-consuming - and you understood, you really did. You’d never want to take that joy away from him; he felt whole when he was helping other people. But he’d been called away on a case three weeks ago and it was beyond difficult, so the BAU had been stuck 1,800 miles away for nearly 21 days.

You missed him - so much. Before he left, you hadn’t realized how little time you’d spent in your own apartment in the past couple of months. Everything felt foreign to you now - and the space seemed somehow colder without him near you. The feel of waking up in his warm embrace had evaded you for three weeks. Sleep eluded you in way it hadn’t since you started dating. You missed his smile and the ways his eyes glinted when he did. And his stupidly handsome face. You knew the saying ‘Absence makes the heart grow fonder,’ but this was starting to move into painful territory. Waiting for him to get home was torture and he hadn’t even had time to send more than a few texts every couple of days. He was exhausted.

Jarred out of your thoughts by the buzzing in your pocket, you pulled out your iPhone, unlocking it when you saw Spencer’s name (he was in your phone as Kinky Prince Charming).

\- Hey, Y/N. I’m so sorry I haven’t been able to talk or text that much. This case is brutal, but I think we’re getting closer to the unsub. He’s starting to mess up. I’m starting to get cranky here without you - and my friends are starting to notice. Luke asked about you. Wondered if we were still dating. I told him that’s why I was so cranky, because I hadn’t seen you in three weeks. No one else knows about us yet, by the way. I’ll let you know when we’ve cracked the case and I’m coming home. Thank you for understanding my job. I love you more than anything. -

Your heart swelled at his words. That’s what couples were supposed to do - understand each other. Or at least attempt to understand each other. As the sun went down, causing whatever warmth the sun was bringing into your apartment to dissipate, you texted him back.

\- You don’t have to thank me, Spence. That’s what you do when you love someone. But I do have to admit that my apartment seems really uninviting. I haven’t really slept here in months. I can’t wait till you come home. I miss your laugh, your ridiculously cute smile, your mind and oh yea, your bod too. ;) In all seriousness, I love you. Stay safe and text me as soon as you know when you’re coming home. -

About five minutes later, your phone buzzed again, with the heart emoji texted back to you. He’d only gotten used to using emojis in the past few months. It was actually really cute watching him explore the emoji lexicon.

Hopefully he wouldn’t be much longer. Distance was not fun.

———————–

Thankfully, it was only four days later that Spencer had texted you saying that he was on his way home. The case had finally been solved.

\- I’M COMING HOME! I’ll head straight to your place. Love you. <3 -

When he walked into your apartment (having traded keys shortly after meeting his mother), you screeched and hopped up from the couch, jumping up and wrapping your arms and legs around him. “I’ve missed you so much!” you cried, surprise tears falling onto your cheeks. You really hadn’t realized how much you missed him.

He let you down from his embrace and took your face in his hands, planting the sweetest, most romantic, yet still passionate kiss on your lips. “I got so pissed off toward the end of the case, I missed you so much,” he said, grabbing both of your hands and holding them in between you. “I was thinking about you every hour of every day. And on the way home, I realized something.”

You kissed his hands, reveling in the feel of his touch after so long without it. “What did you realize?”

“I realized that I hate when you aren’t around. I hated being away for so long. I even hate it when you have to go home to do laundry. I just don’t like it when you go, so, I know we haven’t been together terribly long, but it would make me insanely happy if you moved in with me,” he rambled, “I just figured if we ever moved in together it would be my place because it’s bigger, but if you are really attached to your apartment, I’d have no…” You wrapped your arms around his neck and squeezed tight, shutting him up with another kiss. “Is that a yes?” he asked. “You’ll move in with me?”

“Of course I will, Spence.” You jumped up again, happier than you’d been in weeks. “Do you want to go back to your place for tonight right now? Because I’m about ready to jump you.”

He turned around without a word, pulling you close behind him. It was time to reconnect after nearly a month apart.

———————–

As you both caught your breath, after nearly two hours spent reconnecting upon his return home, you felt his hardness against your back. You turned your head to look at him - but he knew exactly what you were thinking.

“I know we’ve been making love for the past two hours,” he said, nuzzling his head into your neck, “but I’ve got three and a half weeks of sex backed up in me. That’s why I’m still…”

“Raring to go?” you snorted, nudging your ass back up into him.

“Uh-huh,” he mumbled into your shoulder. “About two weeks in I was looking at pictures of us before I fell asleep,” he started. “I wanted to memorize everything about your face, so I wouldn’t have to have any pictures to recall how beautiful you are.”

He continued as you pulled his hand up to your mouth, kissing his slightly battered knuckles; he’d thrown a couple of punches when they caught the unsub. “Anyway, I was wondering if you’d just let me look at you - all of you,” he clarified after seeing your confused expression.

“You mean you just want to look at me naked?” you giggled. “You’ve been doing that for the past two hours.”

“No, not like that,” he said, placing strategic kisses on your lips, neck and shoulders, “That was distracted. I was doing other things. I want to enjoy all of you. Everything that you say you can’t stand about yourself. I wanna show you how much I love it.”

You rolled over, rolling on top of him as you spoke, “Spencer Reid, I love you so fucking much, and although I’ll probably be uncomfortable, because no matter how hard I try I can’t find my self-confidence when it comes to my looks, I’ll let you take it all in anyway. If that’s what you want.”

With that, he rolled you underneath him, pulling the covers away from your body. On first instinct, you went to cover yourself, but he clasped your wrists, setting them above your head near the headboard. “I’m going to kiss everything that I love,” he said, starting at the top of your frame. Eyes, nose, mouth, neck, shoulders, everything got a kiss, a soft touch - he had a special way of making you feel like the most beautiful woman in the world. After grabbing your hands and kissing them as well, he put them back where they’d been and proceeded moving down to your nipples, which had puckered at his touch. “Obviously, these are fantastic,” he said, taking one in his mouth and the other in his fingers.

It was where he would naturally travel next that made you self-conscious. Your stomach had never been your best feature. You hated the rolls, scars and stretch marks that covered your body - you jokingly called yourself a patchwork quilt. After lavishing your breasts with attention, he floated downward to your stomach, placing kisses on each and every mark, roll and scar. “Every single one of these is beautiful,” he said without looking up. It was probably better that he didn’t, considering you were about to cry.

Over the next hour, Spencer kissed nearly every inch of your body, only stopping because it was nearly 4 in the morning and you were both tired. “Goodnight, Y/N,” he said, gathering you close to him. “I love you.”

“I love you, too, Spence. We’ll start moving my things in morning.”


End file.
